Publishers produce content such as print, magazines, articles and newspapers. However since the age of the “dot-com” era, focus has shifted from print to electronic publishing and websites. Electronic publishing has become common in scientific publishing where peer-reviewed scientific journals are in the process of being replaced by electronic publishing. There is statistical evidence that electronic publishing provides greater dissemination over print. A number of journals have, while retaining their peer review process, established electronic versions or even moved entirely to electronic publication. While the term “electronic publishing” is primarily used today to refer to the current offerings of online and web-based publishers, the term has a history of being used to describe the development of new forms of production, distribution, and user interaction in regard to computer-based production of text and other interactive media.
Often times, companies who own websites may offer external electronic publishing content to support their website and products. These websites may sell products and provide additional information related to their products. For example, a company selling wireless devices may want to provide independent product testing, reviews, studies, videos, and articles relating to wireless technology. Larger corporations have the resources and manpower to regularly maintain and update the content of their websites, which is often done manually. However, smaller companies often fail to regularly maintain the content of their websites due to the lack of time and resources. As a result, the supporting content on the website of the smaller companies become stale rather quickly. In some industries, content may become stale in a matter of days. Given the circumstances, smaller companies may not be able to attract as many customers as the larger corporations because of their poorly maintained websites. Some visitors may even assume that the smaller companies no longer exist due to their outdated content.
There is thus a need to provide regularly updated content to websites without requiring a large amount of resources and manpower.